Friends standing by their friends
by nurseduffin
Summary: Duffy is left homeless, Charlie offers her his home. Will everything go well? Slightly AU set in Series 17... Read on to find out...Now completed.
1. Friends - Chapter 1

Friends standing by their friends.

Chapter One:

The hospital was uncharacteristically quiet at 7am this morning, the waiting room was deserted.

"Morning Charlie", Collette said, just as he walked passed her, standing next to the reception desk, and headed towards his office, not acknowledging her.

"Morning Collette" Collette mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes at Charlie.

"What's up with him?" Tina asks Collette, as she walked up to her.

"He's a bit late this morning, maybe it's just that."

"I heard Duffy moved in with him." Tina says, looking at Collette with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that's just gossip." Collette, tries to scald her with a tone in her voice.

"It's not, see, look, here's Duffy now." Tina says, as Duffy walks into the waiting area.

"Morning Duffy." Tina says, as she tries to hide a giggle as she walks towards her.

"Morning Tina." Duffy says, as she walks towards them, and heads off in the direction of the staff room.

"Morning Duffy." Collette says, as Duffy walks passed.

"Just a coincidence, nothing more than that, probably traffic." Collette replied.

"Yeah, traffic." Tina says, as she raises her eyebrows, smirks, then walks away.

Collette stands there, her brows crease in confusion.

-x-

Later that day, Collette finds Duffy sitting in the staff room eating her lunch. As Collette opens her locker to retrieve her lunch, she joins her in the seat next to her.

"So how's the house hunting going?" Collette asks, eagerly trying to find out if the latest gossip is indeed true.

"I've put it on hold for now." Duffy replies.

"Oh, have you managed to sort things out with the mortgage company?" Collette asks.

"Not exactly no." Duffy answers, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh." Collette says.

"Me and the boys have moved in with Charlie." Duffy replies, not looking up at Collette.

"You, and the boys?" Collette asks.

"And before you ask, it was Charlie's idea." Duffy replies, rather sarcastically.

"I was ready to move in to the two bed at High Cross Road." Duffy adds.

"And?" Collette says.

"And...Charlie said it wasn't the best place to move into." Duffy said.

"How come?" Collette asks.

"It needed a lot of work doing to it, I was quite happy to move in. But..."

"But?"

"Well, Charlie wasn't happy about it really...he said he wasn't prepared to let me and the boys live in a dump like that. So he offered to let us move into his house. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So I made him a deal, that we'd only move in if he let me pay him what I'd have paid for the rented house. So, I have done, and we moved in last week." Duffy explained, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I see. So is everything else going ok then?"

"My house is sold now, so the debt is cleared, but only just. To be perfectly honest I'd be lost if it wasn't for Charlie. He's been great, he's planning on redecorating the boy's room this Saturday with Peter and Jake. And they've taken to the idea a bit more." Duffy adds.

"And you, how are you?" Collette asks.

"I'm, getting there. Slowly." Duffy says, looking a little worn out.

"Good, I'm pleased things are better for you." Collette says.

"Thanks Collette." Duffy says, smiling back at her colleague.

-x-

Collette passes a file over to a colleague at reception, and spots Josh walking towards her.

"Ah, Josh, have you got a minute?" Collette asks, just as Josh was packing up his paramedic bed trolley and heading out of the waiting area.

"Yeah, no problem." Josh replies, as he stops to answer her.

"Not here, the staff room." Collette said.

"Oh, ok. Can you take this back onto the ambulance? I'll not be long" Josh says to Collette, then turns to his paramedic colleague and advises.

Josh then follows Collette into the staff room, she turns to see there is no one around her, then she slowly closed the door behind them.

"Duffy has moved in with Charlie." Collette says, looking at him.

"What, when?" Josh replies, shocked.

"Last week apparently, Duffy has just told me."

"Bloody hell, the old dog kept that quiet." Josh says, smiling to himself.

"You need to have a word with him." Collette says.

"You bet I do." Josh replies.

"I'm being serious here." Collette says, putting her hands on her hips.

"So am I, I need to find out how he told her." Josh said.

"The thing is, I don't think he has." Collette explained.

"What...what do you mean he hasn't told her." Josh replied, surprised.

"Duffy has been looking for a new house, since everything that happened with Ryan, she has just sold her house to pay off the debts. So she's been looking for new places since putting it on the market." Collette mentioned.

"Bloody hell! Poor Duffy" Josh exclaimed.

"She also mentioned Charlie wasn't happy with the state of some of the places she was looking at. So offered her and the boys to move in. She is paying him rent, as she would have done for a house. So, seems to be none the wiser." Collette advised.

"Oh, I see. So he hasn't said anything to her yet then?" Josh asked.

"I don't think so no." Collette confirmed.

"So, I think you need to have a word with him." Collette points out.

"What am I supposed to say to him that I haven't said already?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, just ask him if he is going to tell her." Collette said.

"Collette, they've been close friends for 17 years and still not said anything to her. I've spent numerous drunken nights with him to know he's petrified of losing her as a friend, if she knew how he felt about her." Josh explained.

"And now they are living together, with her boys too. She has lost everything in such a short space of time. She needs him to be a friend." Collette mentioned.

"And that's exactly what he is doing by the sounds of it. He'll be even less likely to say something now." Josh outlined.

"But what if he does?" Collette asked.

"And what? Look they have been friends for years, even if he does say something, it'll not ruin their friendship." Josh said.

"Why don't you have a word with Duffy?" Josh added.

"And say what exactly?" Collette replied.

"Well, erm." Josh muttered.

"Exactly, you need to talk to Charlie." Collette explained.

"What now?" Josh asked.

"No, take him out for a drink or something." Collette suggested.

"Now that I can do." Josh said, as he smiled back at her.

"Tonight." Collette added.

"Tonight? Oh alright, tonight it is then." Josh replied, sighing slightly.

"See you later." Collette said, she then walked towards the staff room door.

"Alright, see you later." Josh replied.

"And not too much whiskey, alright?" Collette looks back at Josh.

"Alright." Josh smirked back at Collette.

A few moments later, Josh opened the door to Charlie's office. He found his friend deep in concentration going through a pile of paperwork at his desk.

"You free tonight mate?" Josh asked, as he shut the door behind him.

"Hmm?" Charlie responded, still reading, deep in thought.

"Tonight, you free for a whiskey or two?" Josh asked, as he peered down, trying to get Charlie's attention.

"Tonight?" Charlie responded, but continues to read.

"Tonight, me, you a bottle of Jamesons' finest?" Josh asked excitedly.

"I dunno, I've got a lot on." Charlie said, as he emphasised the paperwork in front of him.

"Come on, it's been ages. Collette is out with her friends tonight, and I deserve a night out just as much as you do. Come on. Just a couple then." Josh pleaded.

"I dunno, Josh." Charlie said, as he pressed his hand to his head.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll meet you after your shift. Seven o'clock?" Josh replied.

"Alright, alright." Charlie replied, still not looking up from his paperwork.

"Seven it is then." Josh smiled, and left Charlie's office.

-x-

"Charlie have you managed to sort out the discrepancies in the budget report yet?" Duffy asked, as she walked into Charlie's office two hours later.

"Just finished up a few minutes ago. We forgot to add the new supplier's pricings for the current stock, that's why there was an issue." Charlie replied.

"Oh good. Erm..." Duffy paused, and closed the office door behind her.

"I was wondering if we could stop off at the supermarket after the shift, I need to pick up a few things." She sat down in the chair near to him.

"Yeah, no problem, that's fine." He said, as he turned to look at her.

"Thanks." Duffy smiled back at him.

"Oh, erm, straight after work? Hmm, erm, I totally forgot. Josh wants to meet up for drinks with me after work. Ha, I think he's desperate to get out to be honest. You don't mind do you? I'll not be out long." Charlie replied, as he looked a little apprehensive.

"Oh no, not at all, that's fine. I'll be sorting the boys out, bath night tonight. So, it'll be a bit manic." Duffy replied, a little disappointed.

"Oh, ha, ha. You don't mind?" Charlie replied.

"Don't be silly, go and have a drink for me too will you." Duffy suggested.

"I'll bring you back a bottle of your favourite wine." Charlie replied, as he smiled at her.

"Deal. See you later then." Duffy replies, as she then smiled back at him.

"Yeah, later." Charlie replied.

Duffy got up from her seat, and left the room.

-x-


	2. Friends - Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The smoke gushed out of the doors and hit them, as they walked through into the main bar area. Charlie followed Josh as he weaved his way to the bar. Josh looked around the room for a quiet place for them to sit, whilst also trying to see if there were any colleagues from the hospital here that may over hear their conversation.

"Lost someone?" The barman asked Josh, as he saw him look around, anywhere but at him waiting for him to order.

"Oh, erm, sorry mate. Four double Jamesons' please." Josh asked the barman, as he turned toward him, then ordered for himself and Charlie.

"I can't be too long Josh, I need an early night." Charlie mentioned.

"One or two isn't going to hurt now is it?" Josh replied, as he stood waiting for their drinks to be poured.

"Oh, alright, alright." Charlie said, as he rolled his eyes at him.

Once they had their drinks, both Josh and Charlie then walked over to a table at the far corner of the room, they sat directly opposite each other.

Charlie took a sip of his whiskey then asked.

"So how's things with Collette then?"

"Oh, good, yeah, really good." Josh replied, as he nodded in return, then took a sip of his own drink.

"Good, pleased to hear it?" Charlie asked.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Josh asked, looking at his old friend.

"How do you mean?" Charlie answered, puzzled slightly.

"Nothing new for you then?" Josh asked again, using a different tactic.

"No, no, nothing new." Charlie replied, shaking his head, and took another sip of his whiskey.

"Nothing at all?" Josh asked, as he looked at his friend, his eyebrows raised in emphasis.

"Look Josh, what is this about?" Charlie replied, getting slightly frustrated at him.

"Duffy." Josh replied, as he frowned back at him.

"Duffy? What about Duffy?" Charlie replied, as he looked down at his whiskey glass, avoiding Josh's stare.

"I hear she's your new housemate." Josh replied, as he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Charlie sighed at him.

"Who told you?" Charlie asked, as he finally looked up at Josh.

Josh leaned forward on the table as he responded. "Collette."

"Did she." Charlie replied, as he looked down again at his glass.

"When were you going to tell me Charlie?" Josh asked, as he leaned forward again at Charlie.

Charlie sighed again.

"You weren't were you." Josh responded, as he once again leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms.

"Not just yet no." Charlie answered, as he took a gulp of his whiskey.

"Oh come on, Charlie!" Josh exclaimed, a little louder than he had wanted to.

"She needed somewhere to stay, and I couldn't let her live in the dives she had been looking at. She has three boys Josh, I couldn't let her live like that." Charlie replied, as he then took another sip of his whiskey.

"So you offered her your place?" Josh asked, as he leaned forward at Charlie.

"It's too big for just me, and it's a damn sight better than where she wanted to live." Charlie replied, as he finally looked at Josh, trying to convince himself as well as Josh he had done the right thing.

"Charlie." Josh said.

"What?" Charlie replied, as he gulped down a little more of his whiskey.

"Come on mate. You know what." Josh replied.

"It doesn't matter." Charlie said, as he swirled the small amount of whiskey left in his glass.

"Of course it matters!" Josh exclaimed.

"You're taking this the wrong way." Charlie replied.

"Oh am I?" Josh replied.

"I'm not going to tell her anything Josh." Charlie replied.

"Charlie?" Josh said.

"I can't." Charlie replied, as he just stared at the whiskey in his glass.

"Charlie it's going to be even harder on you now." Josh explained.

"Don't you think I haven't already thought about it?" Charlie replied, as he looked up at Josh.

"And?" Josh asked.

"It's only going to complicate things, now even more so." Charlie replied, as he then sighed.

"So you're just going to live with each other, work with each other and not say anything?" Josh questioned.

"I can't." Charlie replied.

"Mate, I know this is tough for you." Josh pointed out.

"Do you?" Charlie replied, as he looked at the whiskey in the glass again.

"I've know you, I know you both. But you can't go on like this. You need to tell her you're in love with her." Josh explained, as he moved closer to him, and whispered the last sentence.

"Oh and how am I supposed to do that huh? We'll be sitting watching TV, the boys upstairs in bed. And I'll suddenly tell her: Duffy, I've been in love with you for as long as I've known you. And she'll just up and leave, and go and live in a dive, and it'll all be my fault." Charlie replied, throwing up his hand in emphasis, then he stroked his brow with his fingers, clearly stressed about the prospect.

"Charlie." Josh said.

"Well? How am I supposed to tell her?" Charlie asked, as he looked at Josh, worried written on his face.

"Well..." Josh replied, pausing trying to think of a suggestion.

"Exactly, it's hopeless." Charlie replied quickly.

"Charlie, you've known Duffy for over 17 years, and been there for her numerous times as a friend." Josh mentioned.

"And that's where I'll stay: as her friend." Charlie replied quickly interjecting Josh.

"But Charlie, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Especially now. Do you really not think she feels the same?" Josh asked, as he looked at his friend sympathetically.

"Of course she doesn't." Charlie replied, as he finally took a gulp of the last of his whiskey.

"And why not?" Josh wondered.

"I just know she doesn't." Charlie replied, as he shrugged.

"Oh, do you now." Josh asked, as he folded his arms at him.

"We're just friends." Charlie replied.

"And you want to be more than that, so why not tell her?" Josh asked, as he leaned forward to him.

"I'm not good enough for her." Charlie said, as he picked up the second glass of whiskey as took a large gulp of it.

"How?" Josh asked.

"I know I'm not." Charlie explained, and sighed once again.

"Look, you'll never know unless you tell her." Josh suggested.

"I can't Josh." Charlie replied, as he looked down at the whiskey in his glass once again.

"You need to Charlie, otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Josh replied, as he sat back in his chair again, he then took a sip of his whiskey.

"Thanks." Charlie replied, as he looked at him deflated.

"You will, and one day it'll be too late, and you'll have lost your chance. Just think, if Ryan hadn't done the disappearing act on her, she'll have married him and you'll have lost her for good." Josh pointed out, as he then took a sip of his whiskey.

"Hmm." Charlie mumbled, and took a sip of his whiskey.

"You know I'm right, it's a sign." Josh said, as he leaned forward again, then took a sip of his whiskey in emphasis.

"Hmm." Charlie mumbled again, as he took another gulp of his whiskey.

"Charlie. Just tell her." Josh says, as he finished off his whiskey.

"Alright, but I'll do this my way, I don't want you or Collette to do anything. Understand?" Charlie said, as he pointed his finger at Josh.

"Won't say a thing, cross my heart." Josh said, as he raised his hand, then made a cross sign over his chest with his finger.

Charlie then looked at Josh, and shook his head at him, he then lifted up his glass and finished off his second whiskey.

"If it all goes wrong, I'm blaming you." Charlie said, as he put his glass down onto the table.

"Just go." Josh replied.

"I'm going, I'm going." Charlie stood up, and walked towards to bar.

As the barman walked towards Charlie to get his order, Charlie asked.

"Can I have a bottle of Pingot Grigio White Wine please?"

When he had paid for the wine, he then turned around to look over at Josh, who then waved at him. Charlie just raised up the wine bottle at Josh, and smiled back at him. Charlie then walked through the bar towards the main exit of the pub.

Charlie noticed the weather was a little colder than before, so he put up his collars on his coat. He then walked down the stone steps of the pub, and down along the footpath and stopped at the pedestrian crossing. He stood waiting for the green man to appear, he then looked down at the bottle of wine in his hands, sighed, and shook his head to himself. Rather than crossing the road, he continued down the street, for five minutes until he came to another pub at the very end of the main road. He walked through the heavy black doors and into the "King's Arms". There was a small number of occupants, couples mainly, and a few older men. He servayed the small pub, thankfully no one was there he mat have known, so he then walked towards the bar.

"A double Jamesons' please." He asked the barman.

He turned and found a small table by the fire, as he sat down he placed the whiskey filled glass and then placed bottle of wine out in front of him. He took a sip of the whiskey, and stared at the bottle of wine. He sighed to himself.

 _I can't do it, I just can't._ He thought to himself.

He looked down at his whiskey, he lifted up the glass and swirled the liquid around in his glass, before he took a gulp.

He then rubbed his eyes, stretching his fingers slowly around his face, and he let out another deep sigh. He took another sip of his whiskey, and sat there thoughts whirling around in his mind.

-x-

"Peter, can you get a towel from my room? Peter?" Duffy shouted out of the bathroom door.

"What?" Peter replied, as he appeared on the landing near the bathroom.

"Ah, finally, can you get me another towel from my room, we've had a bit of an accident with this one." Duffy said, as she held up the very wet and soggy towel, that had ended up in the bath rather than around her youngest son Paul.

"Do I have to?" Peter asked, a slight whine in his voice.

"Well, watch Paul, whilst I get it then." Duffy replied sighing back at Peter, as she got up from the bathroom floor, and walked out of the room.

Peter walked into the bathroom, and began bobbing a boat up and down in the bath water and bubbles, alongside his youngest brother. Paul then began splashing rather hard, and water flew out covering Peter.

"Mum!" Peter shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Duffy said, as she retrieved a fresh towel from her bed, and raced back to the bathroom.

"Ha, ha, serves you right." Duffy laughed, at Peter now covered in water and bubbles.

"I'm soaked!" Peter exclaimed, looking rather cross.

"Mum." Peter replied, getting up from the bathroom floor, as he stomped off back to his bedroom sulking.

"Jake is next in the bath, so don't get too comfy Peter, it'll be your turn soon." Duffy said, just as Peter shut his bedroom door.

"Now, let's get you out and dried off Mr." Duffy says, as she pulls the plug, just as Paul looks up giggling at her.

-x-

Charlie sat at the same table, after he had finished his fourth whiskey, and noticed many of the occupants of the pub had left, leaving only two men sat at the bar chatting.

The barman came over to his table, to collect two glasses and said, "hiding from the Mrs eh?"

"Sorry?" Charlie asked, looking up at him.

"Hiding from the Mrs? That's what most of the blokes do in here. Especially at this time." He said, looking specifically at the two old men chatting at the bar.

"Not exactly, but..." Charlie replied, as he looked up at the barman.

"Not ready to go home yet then?" The barman asked.

"Something like that." Charlie replied, as he gave him a wry smile.

"You've been sat looking at that bottle of wine you brought in, all night mate. Not that I mind, just you ain't touched a drop." The barman mentioned.

"It's not for me, it's for her..." Charlie advised.

"For the wife...girlfriend?" The barman asked.

"Friend." Charlie replied.

"Ah, I see." The barman replied, a knowing look of recognition in his voice.

"And this friend of yours?" The barman added.

"Happens to be living with me at the moment." Charlie answered.

"I see." The barman replied.

"Want my advice mate?" The barman suggested.

Charlie looked up at him, his eyes eager and somewhat desperate.

"Tell her." The barman said fervently.

"But...how did you?" Charlie replied, as he looked up in amazement.

"I've seen plenty of men in here sat like you have to know that something is bothering 'em. What ever it is, tell her." He said, as he collected the glasses and walked back to the bar.

Charlie saw the greying-haired man walk back behind the bar, and rang the bell to call time.

"Time gentlemen, please." The barman shouted loudly.

Charlie sighed, took one last gulp of his whiskey, picked up the bottle of wine and rose from his table.

He took the empty glass back to the barman, and said, "thanks."

The barman simply smiled back at him, and replied with, "good luck mate."

Charlie turned and headed for the door, walking out into the cold night air. He zipped up his coat, turning up his collars to keep warm, and held onto the bottle of wine tightly. He walked off in the direction of home.

-x-


	3. Friends - Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She heard the keys in the door, or rather some expletives of the person trying to open the door. Rather than letting him fight a losing battle, she got up from the couch and opened the latch on the door to reveal a very drunken Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, what are you like?" Duffy said, as she shook her head at him.

Charlie looked up at her, his glistening eyes showing his plight, as he was also drenched from head to toe, caught out by a heavy downpour.

"You're soaking wet, where have you been?" Duffy replied, looking concerned.

Charlie just smiled back at her, as he walked into the hallway, a little unsteadily. As she closed the front door, she frowned back at him. He tried to take off his coat, but wouldn't let go of the bottle of wine he was carrying, so found the task somewhat harder.

"Here, give me that." Duffy said, as she took the bottle of wine from his grasp.

"I hope you like it." Charlie muttered, looking at her.

"Let's get you warm first, eh? Come here." Duffy said, as placed the wine on the nearby table in the hallway.

He kicked off his shoes, and struggled to take his coat off. She then turned and proceeded to help him with his coat. Charlie just watched her, as she helped him.

"Come on, let's get you in there." Duffy said, as she took him by the arm and walked him into the living room.

He stumbled a little, but eventually made it to the chair of the couch, and sighed as he sat down.

"What'll I do with you eh?" Duffy said, as she stood shaking her head at him, her hands on her hips.

Charlie looked up at her, raised his eyebrows, then grimaced at her.

"Sorry." He said.

"Are you going up to bed, or are you going to sit there in your wet clothes all night?" She then asked, staring at him with that look of unamusement.

"Erm, I'm, fine, totally, totally, fine." Charlie said, as he looked at her, waving his hands about as he spoke, trying to get his point across.

"You'll end up catching a cold if you sit in your wet clothes any longer. Can't have that can we? It won't look good for the patients." Duffy said, sympathetically.

"I'm fine, totally, totally fine, Duffy, honestly." Charlie said again. He then raised himself up out of his chair, stood a little unsteadily.

"Um, I'll just go...erm." Charlie said, as he then hiccuped, stumbled forwards, and lost his balance, and ended up falling back into his chair.

"Charlie?" She said, as she reacted to his stumble.

"Alright, alright, ok, ok, ok." Charlie added, as he waved his hands in emphasis.

"Maybe I'll just..." He said, as he then looked up and smiled back at her, then hiccuped again.

"Erm, yeah, stay there will you. I'll go and get some clothes for you." Duffy added, as she walked through the living room door and into the hallway, shaking her head at him.

A few minutes later, she reappeared and saw that he'd managed to walk over to the sofa, but he lay on it fully clothed, in his wet t-shirt and trousers, covered in half a blanket. He then snored loudly, and hiccuped again.

"Aw, Charlie." Duffy said, as she shook her head at him, she stood at the door holding his pyjamas, a dressing gown, and towel.

"Hmm?" He replied mumbled, and rolled his head slightly, and woke up with a startle, and hiccuped again.

"You'll freeze lying there like that." She said, as she shook her head at him.

"I'm fine...fine...see...fine *hiccup*." Charlie replied, as he pulled up the blanket around his shoulders.

"No, you're not, you're soaked through, and very drunk." Duffy replied.

"Mmm, drunk...*hiccup* just...just a...a...little bit." He mumbled.

"Wait until I see Josh." She said, shaking her head at him.

"I'll get you some water and a cup of tea to warm you up a bit too." She said, as she disappeared off into the kitchen.

She returned a few moment later with two large pint glasses of water, and a cup of tea. She sat down at the foot of the couch, holding out of one the glasses to him.

"Drink this." She ordered.

"I'm...fine *hiccup*." He muttered.

"Charlie, just drink it will you." She said.

He slowly pulled himself up, frowned at her, and took the glass hesitantly, and began to drink. As he finished one glass, he gave it to her, hiccuped again, and was then given the second glass in return. He sighed at her, hiccuped, and then continued to drink it. When he'd finished it, he placed it back onto the coffee table in front of them. She then gave him the mug of tea. He shivered slightly as he blew on it to cool it down before he took a sip of it, then placed it back onto the coffee table. He sighed heavily, but hadn't hiccuped, and then fell back into the sofa.

"What'll I do with you Charlie boy." Duffy said, as she shook her head at him.

Charlie smiled sightly at her, and pulled the blanket around his t-shirt covered shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking rather sheepish.

"You'll have one hellova hangover in the morning. Good job we're off eh?"

He grimaced, closing his eyes, and nodded slightly.

"Well at least your hiccups have gone." She said, as she smiled at him, tilting her head, as she spoke.

"I'll let you get some rest." She said, as she rose from the couch.

"Duffy?" He called out.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Thanks." He said, his eyes still closed, not moving.

"No trouble." She replied, as she shook her head at him and giggled.

-x-

A little after 5:30am she woke up, she got up and peered into Paul's cot, where he slept soundly. Putting on her dressing gown and slippers, she walked out of her room and across the landing to walk down the stairs, stifling a few yawns in the process.

Initially she was wanting to get a drink from the kitchen, but as she walked passed the sitting room she heard her name being called out.

"Duffy..." Charlie called out.

She gently opened the living room door, walked into the room, and turned to see Charlie stretched out on the sofa. He was wrapped in his dressing gown, his wet trousers and t-shirt lay in a pile on the floor. The blanket flung over him slightly, half lying on the floor, but he lay there fast sleep slightly snoring.

She titled her head at the sight of her friend sleeping.

"Bless you Charlie." She said, as she lifted the blanket further up from the floor and put it over Charlie.

"Sorry...I shouldn't...have said..." Charlie muttered sleeply, oblivious and obviously dreaming.

She paused slightly, and frowned at him.

"Charlie?" She whispered.

She looked down at him and saw he lay there sound asleep, his eyes closed tightly.

"Duffy...don't go..." Charlie said, as he turned his head.

"Charlie?" Duffy whispered, she continued to frown at him, slightly worried.

"Don't go Duffy..." Charlie whispered, his brow creased, as he moved, trouble by something.

"Don't go, please." Charlie said, as he turned his head again, his eyes still closed tight.

"Charlie?" Duffy said, she put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I shouldn't have told you. Let's just talk about this please. You don't need to leave." Charlie said, pleading, he gripped tightly onto the blanket, clearly disturbed by his dream.

Duffy stood in amazement as she heard her friend reveal his inner most thoughts.

"Duffy...please." Charlie said, before he turned his head side to side, and then woke up with a startle.

He couldn't seem to focus, as the filtered light seaped through the curtains, directly onto him. He rubbed at his eyes, and the room slowly came into focus. To his amazement as he looked up, he saw Duffy stood watching over him.

"Charlie." Duffy said, somewhat surprised.

Charlie rubbed at his eyes once again, trying to focus more.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, as he pulled the blanket around himself further extremely embarrassed.

"Um...sorry...erm..." Duffy said, embarrassed herself.

"Oh, erm, it's ok." Charlie said, as he looked at her, he then rubbed at his neck, stiff from sleeping on the sofa.

"I wasn't expecting you to have slept here all night." Duffy said, finally able to think of something to say.

"Neither was I." He replied, as he rubbed at his neck again.

"How are you feeling?" Duffy asked, as she tilted her head at him, sympathetically.

"Definitely a sore head." Charlie replied, as he touched his head in emphasis.

"Would you like a coffee?" Duffy suggested.

"Thanks." Charlie replied, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I'll...erm...get you some." Duffy said, as she darted off into the kitchen.

-x-


	4. Friends - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Duffy stood at the sink, drank the large glass of water hurriedly. When she put the half empty glass down at the side of the sink, she then placed both hands on the edge of the wooden bench and sighed deeply.

 _"What was Charlie so worried about?"_ She thought to herself.

Then she walked over to the coffee machine and plugged it into the wall, and switched it on.

She heard the kitchen door open, and turned to look at him as he walked into the kitchen and stared at him a little.

He stood in his pyjama bottoms and white t-shirt, yawning, and rubbing his neck once again.

"That sofa isn't as comfy as it looks." He said, as he yawned again.

She blushed at him, and smiled slightly, then turned around to busy herself with making their coffees.

"Duffy?" He said, as he looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" He added, frowning at her.

"Sorry, um." She replied, as she started to fill the coffee machine with heaped spoons of fresh coffee.

"Duffy?" Charlie asked her again, as he walked towards her.

"Sorry, Charlie, um." Duffy said, sighing slightly, unable to look at him.

"Duffy? What is it?" He asked, now increasingly worried.

"Nothing, erm..." Duffy replied, stuttering slightly.

"It can't be nothing." He asked, knowing full well something was bothering her.

She sighed again, as she pressed the button on the coffee machine, it then began to filter the coffee.

"It's just, just now...when you were asleep." Duffy stuttered slightly as she tried to form her words, and turned to look at him, pausing slightly, nerves getting to her.

He stood a few feet away from her, and frowned at her.

"Sorry?" Charlie asked, puzzled.

She fiddled with her dressing gown strap, as she then looked up at him. She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"You said you didn't want me to go." Duffy explained.

Charlie frowned, then raised his eyebrows at her words.

"Erm?" He said.

"In your sleep. You said you didn't want me to go, didn't want me to leave." She asked, as she searched his eyes for some sort of recognition.

"I said that?" Charlie replied, as he blushed at her, and reached up as rubbed at his neck, this time due to nerves, rather than with pain.

She nodded, and looked deeper into his eyes, as she noticed he was becoming increasingly nervous.

"What do you mean, you said, erm, you said you don't want me to go, to leave?" Duffy asked, as she looked at him, nerves getting the better of her too. She fiddled with her dressing gown more so.

"Erm? I don't know what you mean." Charlie replied, as he swallowed hard, and gazed back at her, blushing more so.

"What are you so worried about Charlie?" Duffy asked, as she looked at him, trying to get a reaction.

"Erm?" He replied, frowning at her, and couldn't think of anything to say, he still blushed at her.

"You're afraid I'll leave here. But why?" Duffy asked again.

"It was just a dream Duffy." He eventually said, finally able to think of a coherent response to give to her.

"A dream that you had, and it upset you." She replied, as she looked at him sympathetically.

"I dunno, erm." He replied, as he looked unsure of himself again.

She frowned at him, as she asked.

"You were worried I'd leave, you said, you didn't mean to tell me. Tell me what Charlie?"

He frowned back at her, then replied.

"You shouldn't have to put up with living in a dive Duffy." He replied, thinking on his feet.

He really had no idea what she was talking about, and also had no memory of what he had dreamt of either.

"But we'd leave here eventually Charlie. It's lovely of you to worry, but, the boys need a bigger space." Duffy replied, sighing in relief at him.

"Oh, I know, I know." Charlie said, as he sighed inwardly too, as he noticed she had accepted his reply.

"That's not it is it?" Duffy asked, as she frowned at him again.

"What?" Charlie replied, a little more shocked than he had hoped to be.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" Duffy looked at him, knowing him too well to not notice his change in expression.

"I don't know what you mean?" He said, as he sighed slightly.

Duffy tilted her head at him as she replied.

"Charlie."

"It's nothing Duffy, don't worry about it." He quickly replied, as he turned away from her, and walked over towards the sink.

He took a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water from the tap. He drank it slowly as he stood with his back to her.

"That's why you got so drunk last night?" Duffy said, realisation sunk in.

Charlie said, as he turned around and looked back at her, the glass of water still in his hand.

"No, of course not, that's just Josh." He replied, as he then took another gulp of the water.

"Charlie, I've seen you and Josh drink until the early hours, but, I've never seen you that drunk before." Duffy said, as she then folded her arms at him, and glared back at him.

"I had a long day, I hadn't eaten much." Charlie shrugged back at her, and drank his water again.

"Is it Baz? Is us staying here reminding you of living with Baz and Louis, is that it?" Duffy asked, as she knew something was bothering him, and was trying desperately to find out.

"No, no, nothing like that." Charlie replied, shaking his head at her.

"Then what is it?" Duffy asked, as she unfolded her arms, and leaned back on the counter top.

"It's nothing honestly." Charlie said, as he turned slightly to put his empty glass on the counter top.

"Charlie, tell me what's bothering you. I know something is." Duffy asked, as she folded her arms at him again.

Charlie sighed, and looked down at the floor, as he spoke.

"I can't." He said.

"Can't or won't." Duffy replied, trying to catch his eye.

"Duffy." Charlie said, as he then looked back up at her, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Charlie please. If I've done something to upset you, just tell me." She said, as she tried to get him to tell her.

"Duffy, you've done nothing wrong." He replied, as he leaned his hands back against the sink top.

"Then tell me." Duffy said, as she looked at him pensively.

He sighed, as he looked down at the floor again, and folded his arms defensively.

"I can't Duffy." Charlie said.

"Why not?" Duffy asked again.

"You'll hate me." He replied, as he continued to look down at the floor, as he blushed slightly.

"I'd never hate you." Duffy replied, concern written on her face.

"You will." He replied, and sighed again, unable to look at her.

She sighed herself, then took a few steps towards him, and reached out, putting her hand on his arm.

"I could never hate you Charlie." She said, as she tried to catch his eye.

Charlie looked down at her hand on his arm, then he up to meet her eyes. He looked shocked at her actions, and her response.

"Tell me." She pleaded again.

"I can't." He replied again, nervously.

"Please." She said, as she raised her hand and rested it on his cheek.

"Duffy." He said, as his eyebrows raised at her touch.

He took in a breath, as he looked into her deep brown, thoughful, caring, beautiful eyes. He felt her breath against him, as it sent shivers down his body. He couldn't help it, he froze, lost in her eyes. He let out a shallow breath, raising his eyebrows at her. He then looked down at her lips, and back into her eyes. She mirrored him, looking at his lips, then back into his eyes. He then slowly leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers in a light delicate kiss. He drew back from her slowly, opened his eyes and looked directly at her, trying to read her reaction. She didn't move her hand from his cheek. Her pupils were large, and she looked shocked. But, rather than moving away, she then leaned forward and kissed him back. Her lips touched his tenderly, his eyebrows raised at her touch. Her hand against his cheek moved down to curve around the side of his neck, her free hand moved up and rested on the top of his shoulder, as their kiss began more passionate. She deepened their kiss as she parted her lips, he then parted his, as her tongue searched for his. He then grasped her dressing gown by the waist, as he pulled her closer towards him. He deepened their kiss further, his tongue caressed hers. His hands then rose up her back, as he pulled her towards him, their kiss continued. Their kiss became more heated and intense, as their breathing increased as the desire for each other became more evident.

-x-


	5. Friends - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When their passionate kiss ended, they rested their forehead's against each other, and both let out a sigh, as they tried to steady their breathing. Duffy traced her fingers over his cheek, and she smiled at him, then giggled slightly, partly due to shock.

"Charlie." She breathed heavily as she spoke.

"Duffy?" He looked deep into her eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Erm." He said, unsure what to say.

"Mmm." Duffy mumbled too, just as nervous.

"I've wanted to do that, for a very long time." Charlie managed to say, as he looked down at her.

"So have I." She said, as she rested her hand on his chest, as she stood gazing into his eyes, still slightly pressed up against him.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

She bit her lip, blushed at him, then nodded.

His eyebrows raised in shock, as he let out a, "ha."

"For such a long time." She replied, as she smiled at him, and again gently brushed her fingers against his cheek.

He smiled at her, then leaned down again, and kissed her. Their passion for each other reignited as they quickened their kissing, their hands caressing each other once more.

"Duffy..." He breathed, against her lips as he briefly ended their kiss.

They stood in each others arms for a few moments, before she reached down and took his hand. She walked backwards towards the living room door, looking at him the entire time, she pulled him towards her, he followed her, never taking his eyes off her.

-x-

Charlie stroked her arm, and sighed. He then reached down and kissed the top of her head, then pulled the blanket further over them, as they sat on the couch, after their lovemaking.

Charlie said, "I can't believe it," as he clasped his fingers over hers, and shook his head at himself.

"What?" Duffy asked, as she raised her head up at him, previously lying on his bare chest.

"This. Us." Charlie said, as he stroked the side of her arm.

"Me neither." She said, as she giggled back at him, squeezing her hand with his.

"I never knew." He mentioned.

"Oh?" She said, looking up at him, frowning at him slightly.

"That you, erm, that you actually felt the same." He said, stammering slightly, nervous, as he looked down at her.

"How?" She asked, genuinely shocked.

"I'm not your type?" He added.

"Ha, ha. Not my type." She giggled at him.

"Well?" Charlie asked, as he rubbed his fingers up her arm.

"I've always had a crush on you. Those big blue eyes, curly hair, your cheeky smile, not to mention your kind, caring and considerate nature. What is not to like about you?" Duffy said, as she giggled at him again, stroking his chest with her fingers.

"I've lost my curls now though." He said, and frowned at her.

"So, you are still that guy I remember so well. You've not changed that much Charlie." Duffy added, stroking his chest once again.

"Really?" He replied, shocked, as his eyebrows were raised.

"Mmm hmm." She nodded.

"I've always had a crush on you too." He explained.

"Really?" Duffy replied, looking up at him.

He nodded at her, and bit his lip. He then sighed at her, when he looked into her eyes, he then reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"A very big crush." He smiled at her.

"Charlie." Duffy said, as she smirked back at him.

"For years." He added, as he smirked at her too.

"Years?" She asked.

He nodded at her.

"Really?" She said, as she bit her lip at him.

"Yeah." He said, as he blushed at her.

"Well, I never. Charlie Fairhead, has always had a crush on me." She said, as she lay down on his chest, she grinned to herself, as she stroked the tiny hairs on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Duffy then asked, as she looked up at him.

"Erm, well, I was working on that actually." He said, as he looked down at her.

"Oh, really?" She replied, looking shocked.

"I was, erm, plucking up my courage to tell you last night." He replied, as he ran his fingers down her back.

"Last night?" She replied, frowning at him.

"Yes, well, before all the whiskey." He said, as he frowned, and smirked at her.

"Ah, I see." Duffy said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Josh said I should..." Charlie began to explain.

"Josh knows?" Duffy rose up, propping herself up, as she looked at him.

"Erm, well, yeah." He replied.

"And?" She asked.

"Oh he's told me I'm an idiot plenty of times, and I should just be honest with you." Charlie added, as he stroked her hair, and gazed at her.

"I see. So after all these years he knew, and...?" Duffy interjected.

"He knew I needed to tell you, but when the time was right." Charlie explained.

"Ah." Duffy said, as she smirked at him.

"Oh, and how were going to tell me, exactly? She asked, as she began to play with the hairs on his chest, circling her finger on his skin.

"A nice home cooked meal, a bottle of wine." He said, looking down at her and smiled.

"Oh, I see, so the wine you brought last night?" She replied, rubbing his chest lightly.

"Was a start. But, nerves got the better of me. I didn't know how to tell you. So I ended up getting drunk, too drunk." He said, as he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Oh Charlie, you don't need to worry." Duffy said, as he she looked up at him, then stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"No, no, I don't think I do. Not anymore." He replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, and then lay her head back down on his chest. He stroked her arm, and they lay content like that, listening to each other's breathing, until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

-x-


	6. Friends - Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He woke with a startle, the pain in his neck returned. But, it soon faded, as he felt the warmth of her body lying against his chest. He smiled, as he began to stroke her back of her shoulders with his fingers.

"Morning." Charlie said, as he felt her stir against him.

"Mmm, morning." She said, as she felt his fingers glide over her, goosebumps appeared at his touch. She smiled at him, then quickly rose up with a startle.

"What time is it?" She asked, as she looked at him in a panic.

"Erm, I'm not sure." Charlie replied, as he looked down at her.

"The boys will be up soon." She explained, rising up from the sofa, as she grabbed her dressing gown from the floor, and wrapped herself in it.

"Duffy?" He said, as he propped himself up, he grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it.

"Sorry, but..." Duffy said, as she looked panicked, she bit her lip at him.

He picked up his pyjama bottoms from the floor, he put them on, and stood up.

He then took her by the shoulders and said.

"Duffy, don't panic." He smiled at her, and felt her relax against his hands.

"But?" She replied, looking stressed.

"You can't hear them can you?" He asked.

"Well, erm, no, but." Duffy replied, as she looked at him, still stressed.

"Well then." He sighed, then smiled back at her.

"Ok, ok, ha." Duffy sighed, and relaxed a little.

"Maybe get dressed first though." He added, as he peered down at her nakedness underneath her dressing gown, then winked at her.

"Charlie, ha, ha." She blushed, and tapped him on the chest.

She then bent down and collected her nightie, and pants that lay on the floor in a heap.

"Coffee?" He asked, as he smirked whilst he watched her.

"Thanks." She answered.

"How about some pancakes too?" He added, as he grinned at her.

"Oh, that'd be lovely." She said, as she slowly untied her dressing gown.

Charlie watched her as the dressing gown hung open, slightly revealing her naked form, he then swallowed hard, and blushed.

"Erm, I'll erm, just erm." He stammered, as he stepped backwards and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ha, um, yeah." She replied, blushed, then looked down at herself, and bit her lip.

Charlie blushed at her, but then spotted his t-shirt on the side of the chair, he grabbed it, and put it on. As he did so, he then saw her dressing gown fall to the floor. He took in a breath, then instinctively looked her up and down, then swallowed hard.

"Duffy, um."

Duffy simply put on her nightie, then her pants, and looked up at him staring at her.

"Ha, ha." She giggled, as she noticed he stood with his mouth wide open.

He let out a long breath.

"Finished?" She added, and smirked at him.

"Um?" He replied, as he blinked a few times back at her.

"You were staring?" She said, as she shook her head at him.

"Was I?" He replied, as he blinked a few more times at her again.

"Yeah, your tongue was practically on the floor." She said, as she giggled at him.

"Well, I er." Charlie stammered, as he blushed at her.

She walked over to him, and placed her hand on his chest.

"Ha, ha. Oh Charlie." She said, as she tilted her head at him.

"I, erm. I'm not used to seeing you, erm." He managed to say, as he looked into her eyes.

"Naked?" She whispered at him, then bit her lip, and smirked, teasing him.

"Duffy?" He breathed.

"Shhh." She said, as she kissed him, caressing his neck with her hand.

"I'll go and check on the boys." She said, breaking their kiss.

"Um, ok." He said, as he gazed at her.

-o-

Duffy reached her bedroom and saw her youngest son sleeping soundly in his cot bed. She gently pulled up his blanket and he moved slightly, but didn't wake up. She smiled down at his sleeping form. She then got herself dressed for the day ahead of her. Taking a little more time with her makeup, as she shook her head to herself, and giggled. He feels the same as I do, after all these years.

Meanwhile, Charlie busied himself in the kitchen preparing their breakfast, smiling to himself, and shaking his head on the odd occasion, still in disbelief she feels the same as he does.

Around fifteen minutes later, she walked into the kitchen. The aroma of pancakes and fresh coffee filled the air. She saw Charlie standing at the cooker flipping over the pancakes, as he turned to her, she smiled, she then sat at the breakfast counter.

"Smells delicious." She said, as she looked over at him, her head tilted to one side, as she gazed at him.

"I hope you like them, if I can get them right that is. Don't worry about the burnt ones, I'll have those." He said, as he frowned at his first six attempts that were stacked on the plate next to him.

"Ha ha." She giggled.

"I've never been a great cook." He shrugged at her.

"It's the thought that counts Charlie, thank you." Duffy smirked at him.

"Ah, here we are, perfect this one. For you." He says, as he lays the pancake out on the plate in front of her.

"Syrup, or lemon juice? I have both." He adds, as he looks at her.

"Both it is then." She smiled.

"How's your head?" She asks, as she adds both juice and syrup to her pancake.

"Better." He replies, as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Good." She says, as she begins to eat.

"The boys up yet?" He says, as he stands and looks at her, adoringly.

"Not a peep." She says, still eating.

"Ah, so I have you all to myself a little while longer then?" He says.

She looked up, after his remark, and caught him watching her.

"Just a little bit." She smiled at him.

"Good." He replied, as he smiled back at her.

She shyly smiled at him, and blushed.

As she finished her breakfast she rose from the stool and walked over to Charlie, who was busy preparing another batch of pancakes at the cooker, getting them ready for the boys.

She walked up behind him.

"Charlie?" She said.

"Mmm?" He replied.

As he turned toward her, their eyes meet, and she smiled up at him. She then leaned in to kiss him.

"Mum!" Peter said loudly from the top of the stairs.

"MUM!" Peter shouted again.

She sighed, as they broke free from their kiss.

"Sorry." She said, as she caressed his cheek.

"It's ok." He replied, as he smiled back at her.

"MUM! Paul is awake! Mum! MUM!" Peter shouts out again.

He then kisses her on the forehead, and smiled down at her. She smiled back at him, and sighed.

"Coming Peter." She said, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

-o-

"Charlie has the paint you wanted for your room boys." Duffy mentioned, as they all sit around the table eating their breakfast.

Peter is the first to speak, "Holby City colours?"

"Yeah, yeah, blue and white, Holby City colours." Charlie replied.

"Can we help too Uncle Charlie?" Jake asked, as he looked towards his uncle.

"I got extra brushes and rollers, just in case." Charlie said, as he smiled at Jake.

"Cool!" Jake replied.

"Now, boys, if you want to, you can paint your room today, but you have to listen to Uncle Charlie, ok?" Duffy advised, as she looked at both Peter and Jake.

"Ok Mum, I mean, er, Uncle Charlie." Jake said, as he looked at his Mum, then to Charlie.

"But we'll have to move some of your stuff to your Mum's room. Then we can start, ok?" Charlie said.

"All of our stuff?" Jake asked.

"Not all of it Jake, not the heavy stuff." Duffy replied.

"Oh, ok." Jake said.

"Ha, ha, Jake!" Peter laughed.

"What?" Jake said, as he shrugged at his brother.

-o-

"Ha, ha, Jake. You've got paint on your head." Peter said, as he laughed at his brother.

"Aww, what?!" Jake replied, as he touched his forehead with his sticky paint covered fingers.

"Ha, ha, now you have." Peter said, as he watched his younger brother check his head.

"That's not funny!" Jake said, as he frowned at his brother.

"Ha, ha, ha, it is!" Peter laughed.

"Peter." Charlie said, as he frowned at Peter, and shook his head at him.

Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Jake." Charlie said, as he looked at him.

"Yeah?" Jake turned to Charlie.

Charlie then took two fingers and painted two lines across both of his own cheeks, like war paint camouflage and smiled at him.

"Ha, ha! Uncle Charlie." Jake laughed at him.

"Come on Peter, your turn." Charlie turned and smiled at him.

Peter just rolled his eyes at Charlie again, and turned away shaking his head, then continued to paint the walls.

"Can't take a joke can he?" Charlie said to Peter.

"Nope." Jake says, as he smiled back at his uncle.

They all continued to paint for a few hours. Duffy had prepared them some food, so they could have a break. So she slowly came up the stairs, with Paul in her arms. She opened the door to see her two busy painting. She then looked at Charlie who turned towards her, showing off his paint covered face. She looked at Jake, his forehead covered in paint. Then she looked over at Peter, her eldest, not a drop of paint covered him, and her brows creased into a frown, then giggled.

"Peter, what have you done to your hair?" She said, as she saw Peter turn to look at her.

"My hair? What?" Peter said, as he touched his hair, with his paint covered hand, and smeared the paint into his perfectly styled hair.

"Ha, ha, got you." Duffy said, as she giggled at him.

"Awww Mum!" Peter moaned at her.

"Nice one Mum!" Jake said, happily, and giggled at Peter.

Peter then dropped the paint brush into the pot, and rushed off into the bathroom.

"Ha, ha, now I know where Peter gets his wicked sense of humour from." Charlie said, as he smirked at Duffy.

She just grinned back at him, shrugged, and said.

"It had to happen. So, are you boys ready for a break?" Duffy said, she lifted Paul up further onto her hip.

"Yep." Jake said, as he dropped his paintbrush into the paint pallet.

"Definitely." Charlie said, as he grinned at her.

-o-

After they had finished painting, tidied up, showered, and changed. Charlie had suggested they order some pizza to celebrate their busy day working. They all settled into the sofa as they put on the film they'd chosen from the video store.

The film, "Indiana Jones: The Raiders of the Lost Ark", familiar theme tune rang out, as the boys munched on their pizza.

Duffy looked down at her boys, seeing them happy and content, sitting on the floor eating their pizza, absorbed in the film on the television, she sighed to herself. This is what she wanted, to see her boys content again, and most of all, safe.

She turned to see Charlie watching the film with equal delight as her boys did, he was such a big kid himself. Always joking around, but could be very serious and strong-willed when he needed to be. Charlie Fairhead: reliable, dependable, honest, not a bad bone in his body. And now, after this morning, she was beginning to feel like she was really seeing him for the first time. The way he laughed, the way he managed to make her smile, how shy and unsure of himself he can also be, but it was the way he made her feel, it was quite overwhelming. She had always a strong bond with him, the amount of times she cried on his shoulder, and his words could always calm her, no matter what the situation. She had strong feelings for him, many times herself, but could never bring herself to show him. Stupidly she very nearly kissed him once before, on his wedding day. Luckily, he managed to reassure her, "it's ok, everything will be ok." She had missed him so much over the years, she had missing their closeness, seeing him get married she thought she'd lose him forever. Despite the fact she was married at the time, didn't stop those feelings. Now, at her worst, here he was, picking up the pieces of her broken life once again. By also making her boys feel content and safe too. She owed him so much, just for being there for her. He was her rock, and she loved him for it, she just needed to tell him that.

As the boys yawned, and said their goodnights. She left them in the comfort of her own bed, to allow their room to air whilst the paint dried. Charlie had kindly and gentlemanly, offered her his bed for the night, whilst he would sleep on the couch. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So she smiled back him, as he took a spare pillow and blanket as he headed down the stairs.

-o-

A little after 1am, she slowly crept her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding making a noise. As she opened the door of the living room, she saw his head turn towards her as he said.

"Duffy?" He whispered.

"Shh." She replied.

She carefully closed the living room door, and walked over towards him on the couch.

"But..." He added.

"Shhh." She said once again.

"Move over a bit will you." She whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." She added.

He threw back the blanket and she lay down next to him.

"Oh. Better?" He said, as he covered her in the blanket, and put his arm around her waist.

"Much." She said, as she smiled at him, she rested her head against his chest, and nuzzled into him.

He cuddled her close to him, smiled, then kissed the top of her head.

She let out a content sigh, and looked up at him, and said.

"Charlie?"

"Mmm?" He replied, looking down at her.

"Thank you." She said, as she smiled at him.

"What for?" He asked.

"Everything." She replied.

She smiled at him, then reached up and kissed him.

-x-


	7. Friends - Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sunlight glowed through the living room curtains engulfing the room in a white hue. She woke with his arm around her, his warmth comforting, as she lay against his chest. She sighed, as she rubbed her fingers up and down his arm. She felt safe in his embrace, something he always managed to do. No matter what battle she was fighting, his arms and words always offered her comfort. She now realised just how much he had always been there for her. Over the years she had made friends, as did he, but no matter what happened it was each other they turned to most. Now she was understanding why that was. They needed each other. Has their friendship always been more than that? Now lying in his embrace, she knew it had been, much, much more than just friendship.

"Charlie?" She whispered, as she stroked his arm once again.

"Mmm?" He said, as he tightened his grip around her.

"It's morning." She said, looking up at him.

"Mmm." He murmured, and again tightened his grip around her waist, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Nevermind." She replied, as she shut her eyes once again, and placed her hand on his, as she drifted off to sleep, even more content than before.

"Charlie? Charlie? We've slept in. Charlie?" She said, a little worry in her voice, as she shook at his arm around her.

"Wha...hmm...what?" Charlie replied, he flicked open his eyes, and turned to look at her.

She managed to wriggle herself from his embrace, and flung the blanket back from over them.

"Duffy?" He said, as he rubbed his eyes, then looked at her.

"Come on, the boys will be up by now." She said, as she tapped him on the leg.

"Mum? MUM?" Jake said, as he came running down the stairs.

"Too late." She said, as she hurriedly grabbed her dressing gown from the floor, and tied it around her waist.

Charlie got up from the couch and quickly rustled through the blanket on the couch looking for his t-shirt. Luckily he found it just in time, putting it over his head, he straightened it, just as the sitting room door opened and in walked Jake.

"Mum?" He said, as he looked towards her standing a little flustered next to his uncle.

"Morning sweetheart." She said, smiling at him, looking between him and Charlie, and walked over to him. She then ushered him out of the room into the kitchen, away from seeing Charlie.

"Hungry darling?" She asked Jake, as she walked over to the fridge.

"No, no, it's Paul, he's been sick all over his cot." Jake shook his head and he replied.

"Oh, no, Paul." She said, as she quickly rushed passed him and hurriedly ran up the stairs. As she did so, she called after Charlie.

"Charlie! Paul's been sick." Duffy said.

"What?" he said, as he joined her at the bottom of the stairs and followed on after her.

As they reached the bedroom door she saw Peter cradling her youngest son in his arms, only wearing his vest, but with tears still in his eyes from crying.

"Aw, my poor baby." She said, as she took him from Peter's arms.

Charlie then walked into her bedroom to find a vomited stained babygrow on her bed, and the sheets of Paul's cot covered in the whiteish yellow sticky vomit from her youngest son.

"I'll get him some fresh clothes." Charlie said, as he opened the draw to Paul's clothes, pulled out a vest, t-shirt, trousers and a jumper.

"Maybe it's the paint? He's not hot or clammy." Duffy said, as she felt Paul's brow.

"Could be." Charlie said, as he placed the clothes on the bed ready for Paul.

Duffy busied herself changing Paul. As Charlie walked passed her and into the boy's bedroom, the paint smell wasn't strong but it still filled the air. Charlie walked back into her room, and said.

"Definitely could be the paint, it isn't a strong smell, but, with little lungs it could still have an effect on him." He said, as he looked down at her, as she finished dressing Paul.

"Plenty of water, and fresh air." Charlie added.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Poor thing. It's not like him, he was fine yesterday." She said, as she cuddled Paul close against her chest, and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's get him downstairs. Come on boys." She added, as she walked out of the room.

"I'll open all the windows, let some of this air out, it should clear soon." He said, as he disappeared off into her room, and opened the windows.

"Ok." She said, as she walked downstairs, her boys following on after her.

-o-

"Just a bit more sweetheart, you'll feel much better." She said, as she gave Paul another sippy cup of water.

Paul shook his head, and threw the cup on the floor.

"Ok then. No more water." Duffy said, as she shook her at him.

"Where were you Mum?" Peter asked, as he sat opposite her, giving her a disapproving look.

"Hmmm?" Duffy turned her head at her eldest.

"You weren't in your room Mum." Jake added.

"Oh, I needed to..." She began.

"Have a word with me." Charlie said, as he entered the kitchen, now fully dressed.

"She asked if it was ok if we all went to the seaside for the day." He added.

"To get out of the house for a bit..." She explained.

"Because of the paint smell, it is a bit strong still." He concluded.

"We need to be up early enough if we are going to have Fish and Chips for lunch." She said, looking back at her boys, seeing Jake's face light up a little.

"A quick breakfast, and we can be there by 10am." Charlie said, as he walked over to the coffee percolator, switching it on.

"As long as Paul is up for the journey that is." He said, as he looked over to Duffy and Paul.

"Oh, I think so, he's eaten all of his dry toast, two slices. So he's definitely perked up a bit." She said, as she stroked Paul's blushing and much healthier glowing cheek.

"Good, the seaside it is then." He said, as he clasped his hands together in delight.

"Cool." Jake replied smiling happily.

"Yeah, cool." Peter added, not entirely convinced, but was a little more enthusiastic than he was before.

-x-

They sat on some old benches along the promenade eating their ice creams, watching the boys playing in the arcades gallery opposite. Peter was driving in a car racing game, and Jake was busy shooting on another arcade machine. Paul lay in his pushchair next to Duffy, with the sticky marks of ice cream splashed on his bib, fast asleep.

"Good idea this Charlie." She said, as she licked the melting ice cream.

"Well, it's the best I could think of, at the time." He said, as he bit into the chocolate flake of his ice cream.

"Quick thinking." She added.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You don't think Peter knows do you?" Charlie asks, as he looks over towards her eldest on the motorbike.

"I'm trying to figure that one out myself. He definitely knows something is up, that I'm sure of." She replied.

"But it's probably just because of all the mess going on the passed few weeks, it'll be getting to him too. He liked Ryan. And he'll know roughly what's gone on. He's a teenager, he's just being one I guess." She continued.

"I hope he doesn't blame me." Charlie asked, as he turned to look at her.

"Of course not, he knows we had to sell the house, and that it was down to Ryan. He also knows that if it wasn't for you, we'd be living god knows where." She replied, as she turned to look at him, trying to reassure him.

"Oh, ok." He replied, slightly relieved.

"He's his father's son Charlie. He'll always question everything." She said, as she crossed her legs.

"Yeah, you're right." He replied, and smiled timidly at her.

"Don't worry." She said, as she gently reached for his hand, and squeezed it.

"Ok." He replied, as he looked adoringly at her, and smiled.

"Mum, mum!" Jake said, as he came running over to them.

She quickly withdrew her hand from Charlie's, and smiled at Jake approaching.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Can I have some more 20p's?" Jake asked slightly out of breath.

"Ha, ha, of course darling." She said, as she reached for her handbag, attached to the top of the pushchair.

Charlie, reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out a handful of change, he showed the money to Jake.

"How many do you need?" He asked, as he looked at Jake.

"Oh, erm, 15?" Jake replied.

"I think I can do 6? How about you Duffy?" He said, as he counted his change.

"Wait a minute, ah, here we are, here's £3 Jake, use the change machine to get some more 20p's. But once that is gone, it's gone, ok?" Duffy said, as she handed her son the money.

"Ok, Mum, thanks." Jake said, as he took the money, and ran back off to the arcade gallery.

-o-

As Charlie opened the door to his house, Duffy carried in a sleepy Paul in her arms. Peter, who followed in after her, headed straight up the stairs, and a moment later Jake joined his brother up the stairs, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Duffy said, "I'll take Paul right up." She said, as she climbed the stairs.

"Ok." Charlie said, as he closed the door carefully.

As he watched her walk up the stairs, he almost tripped on a small brown package that lay on the floor.

It read:

Mr Charlie Fairhead.

And nothing more, no address, no stamp, nothing. He walked into the living room, and proceeded to open the package. In it he found a wad of £20 notes, and a band wrapped around it, that was labelled: £1,000.

Behind the money, he found a white note attached, and then read it.

Charlie,

Tell her I'm sorry. But I want to put this right. Here is £1,000 to prove I will give her all her money back. It's hers all of it. I should never have done what I did. She trusts you, not me. But I know she'll not see me. So, will you meet me at:

The Crown and Anchor at 10pm tonight.

Ryan J.

"The bloody bastard has a nerve!" Charlie swore, under his breath.

"I'll bloody kill him!" He said.

"Hmmm?" Duffy said, as she walked into the living room.

"Ryan!" Charlie said, as he looked down at the note he had in his hand.

"What?" She said, looking horrified.

"Read for yourself." Charlie said, as he handed her the note, and money.

As she read the note, she began to shake, she put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I'll kill him, I'll bloody kill him." Charlie said, pacing the floor.

"I don't believe it", she said, still in shock.

"He's got some bloody nerve Duffy sending this through my letter box!" He flexed his hands into fists, as he spoke.

"He's taken £300,000 from you, you've lost your home because of it, and oh, he's sorry. Here's a grand. I'll kill him!" Charlie said, as he became more angry.

"Charlie?!" She said, shakily.

"What?" He managed to snap back at her, still visibly angry.

"Sorry." He said, trying to calm himself in front of her.

"Will you...will you go?" Duffy asked, unsure how to put anything into words.

"Too right I'll bloody go, I'll kill him." Charlie said, still fuming.

"Charlie?" She says, trying to focus on how to handle the situation.

"Do you think he means it?" She nervously asked.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, frowning at her.

"That he'll give...that he'll give me all my money back?" She asked, visibly shook up.

"Oh, he'll give you your money Duffy, even if I have to make him." He says, as he tightened his fists once again.

"Charlie." She looked at him, her face drained of any colour.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch his smug face say he's sorry, and expect me to, what? Do nothing." He replied angrily.

"If he has given you this? He must be serious." She said, as she looked at the money in her hands.

"Oh, I'll certainly find out won't I." Charlie added.

"Will you go alone?" Duffy asked.

"I don't trust him Duffy. I'll ring Josh. He can come with me." Charlie answered her.

"I just can't believe it." She said, holding the note and money in her hands, still shaking.

Charlie walks over to her, as he takes her hands in his and says, "I promise you will get your money back, all of it."

He looks into her eyes, as he sees they are beginning to tear up, he then pulls her close to him and puts his arms around her.

"Oh, Charlie." She said, as she gently sobbed against his shoulder.

-x-


	8. Friends - Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"He definitely said 10 o'clock?" Josh said, as they sat at a table looking into the bar, and a perfect view of the entrance.

"Yeah, met me at the Crown and Anchor at 10pm tonight." Charlie replied, taking another sip of his whiskey, for "Dutch courage".

"It's just gone ten-past-ten Charlie." Josh said, as he checked his wrist-watch again.

"I know, I know." Charlie said, his eyes fixed on the entrance doors, visibly getting angrier.

Suddenly realisation hit him, as he banged his whiskey glass down on the table with force, as he exclaimed, "Duffy!", he rose from his chair sharply.

-o-

Charlie braked heavily as his car screeched to a halt, as he pulled up in his car outside his house at 10:35pm, Josh sat along side him.

"If he's hurt her, I'll kill him." Charlie said, as he quickly undid his seatbelt, and forced the door open hurriedly.

"Charlie?" Josh said, as he quickly undid his own belt, and quickly followed on after him.

Charlie opened the door to his house he saw Ryan standing in the hallway. Charlie took a few fast paced steps towards him, and grabbed Ryan by the collars and pushed him up against the wall.

"Charlie?" Duffy said, standing in the hallway in shock.

"If you have laid a finger on her, I'll kill you, do you hear me!" Charlie shouted at him, as he pushed Ryan further into the wall, each time he spoke.

"Charlie, mate, calm down." Josh, said, as he tried to get his friend to let Ryan go.

"Charlie, I'm fine, I'm ok, look." Duffy said, as she tried to calm him down, and get him to look at her.

Charlie turned his head, but did not release his grip on Ryan.

"Charlie..." Ryan, tried to speak, but the grip he had around his collar made it very difficult.

"Charlie, you're choking him." Duffy said.

"Good, it's what he deserves." Charlie said, as he pushed Ryan again.

"Charlie, let him go, this isn't going to solve anything now is it?" Josh said, as he tried to persuade him, by trying to pull Charlie's arms off Ryan.

Charlie looked at Duffy, standing in horror, and then back to Josh, who was just as horrified.

"Ok, ok." Charlie said, as he stepped back, and released Ryan from his grasp.

Ryan coughed a few times and slowly began to breathe a little more normally, holding his throat in the process.

"So have you given her the money?" Charlie asked, looking angrily at Ryan.

"No." Ryan managed to hoarsely say, as he shook his head.

Charlie then took a step towards him trying to grab Ryan again. Josh intervened and held Charlie back, by grabbing both his arms.

"Charlie, calm down mate." Josh said.

Charlie raised his hands in defeat, wrestled his arms from Josh, and proceeded to walk backwards away from Ryan.

"Ok, ok." Charlie replied.

"It's...it's at...the bank." Ryan managed to stutter, as he continued to hold his throat, trying to look up at Charlie.

"Well, bloody well give it back to her then!" Charlie exclaimed, as he took another step towards Ryan.

"Mate, calm down." Josh said, as he then took a step in between Charlie and Ryan, he put a hands out towards Charlie to try to stop him edging closer to Ryan.

"I will, I will. But, I...needed to see her." Ryan said, as he looked up towards Duffy.

"Well now you have, you can leave." Charlie said to Ryan angrily, as Josh stood in his way.

"To say I'm sorry." Ryan added.

"Oh, well that's ok then, you're sorry. Give her, her money. And we'll not call the police!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing his finger at Ryan, as Josh pushed Charlie by the shoulders to keep him back.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry...I never meant... any of this...you have...to...believe me... I love you." Ryan said, as he looked over at Duffy, raising his hand at her to emphasise his plight.

"Don't you bloody go near her!" Charlie exclaimed, as he neared Ryan once again, Josh pushed him back.

Ryan was hiding behind Josh, but looking at Duffy the entire time.

"Charlie, leave it, please." Duffy said, as she stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, for the first time he stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her.

"Ryan, all I want is my money, and for you to leave me alone." She said, as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean this... I just didn't plan it this way...I didn't expect... to fall in love with you... I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...We were good together." Ryan said, pleading at her.

"You heard her Ryan. Get out!" Charlie said, as he turned to look at Ryan, he raised his finger as he exclaimed.

"Please Ryan, just leave." Duffy said, meaningfully.

"I'll leave when you tell me, that you don't love me too." Ryan said, tears in his eyes.

"I don't love you Ryan." Duffy sighed, then truthfully replied.

"Now will you leave?" Charlie said, as he turned to look at Ryan.

Ryan stood deflated, and heartbroken.

"Oh, so that's it is it?" Ryan replied.

"Just go." Charlie replied.

"Oh, oh, I get it now. So you and him, huh? I knew it!" Ryan said, as he took a step closer to Charlie, Josh blocking his way.

"Easy Ryan." Josh said, as he blocked his way towards Charlie.

"I knew it, that's why I knew I had to get you away from him." Ryan said, looking towards Charlie.

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Duffy asked, her brows creasing at him.

"The business, it was the only way I could get you away from the hospital, and from Charlie." Ryan said, as he looked at Charlie, then at her.

"What?!" Duffy exclaimed.

"I know that you loved me Lisa, but the only way I knew for sure was if you left the hospital, and Charlie." Ryan added, as he looked angrily at Charlie.

"What are you saying? That all of this was because you were jealous?" Duffy exclaimed.

"That was the only way." Ryan added.

"You've got some nerve!" Duffy said, as she folded her arms at him.

"But it's true. If I could make you start a new life with me, I know it could only work if Charlie wasn't part of your life too." Ryan said.

"What!?" Duffy stood shocked.

"Get out!" Charlie shouted at him, as he tried to take a few steps towards him, Josh still stood in his way.

"I promised you a new life Lisa, in New Zealand, I can still make that happen." Ryan said, pleading at her.

"No, Ryan." Duffy replied.

"Lisa please." He asked.

"No, you're right." Duffy said, as she looked at Ryan, and then to Charlie.

"What?!" Ryan replied, shocked.

"What?!" Charlie said, also just as shocked, as he turned to look at her.

"You're right Ryan. I am in love with Charlie. And I have been for a very long time." Duffy said, as she looked at Ryan, and then to Charlie, she met Charlie's gaze, and smiled at him.

"What?!" Ryan replied, visibly upset.

Charlie looked at her, and his frown faded, as he smiled back at her.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he continued to look at her.

"Ryan, I want my money. And, I want you to leave me, to leave us all alone. If the money isn't returned by 12pm tomorrow we'll call the police. Do you understand?" Duffy said, looking back at Ryan, then to Charlie, and back to Ryan again.

"You love him?" Ryan answered, as he pointed at Charlie, shocked.

"Yes." Duffy answered.

"You heard her Ryan." Charlie said, as he turned to look at Ryan.

"Yeah, 12pm tomorrow." Ryan answered, trying to compose himself.

"Or we'll call the police." Charlie reminded him.

"Now, will you leave?" Duffy asked Ryan.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave." Ryan said, as he straightened his jacket collar.

"12pm, Ryan, all of the money." Charlie added again.

"Alright, alright." Ryan raised his hands, and turned to open the door.

"But Lisa? You said you loved me." Ryan said desperately.

"I thought I did. But I was wrong." Duffy replied, as she looked at Ryan, then to Charlie.

"Now go Ryan." Duffy added, as she pointed towards the door.

Ryan held the door open, then turned back to look at Duffy one last time, he then looked down at the floor, and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked Duffy, as he turned to look at her.

All she can do is nod, as he walks over to her and pulls her into his embrace.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked, as he pulled his head back to look at her.

She shakes her head, as tears filled her eyes, he then cradled her head against his shoulder as she sobbed gently against him.

"Do you want us to call the police Duffy?" Josh asked, as he tried to reassure her too.

"No, no, he'll never give me my money back otherwise." Duffy managed to say, as she tried to dry her eyes, and looked up at Josh, still in the arms of Charlie.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." She added, as an errand tear ran down her cheek. Charlie sees the tear, and gently rubbed it away with his thumb.

"How can you trust him after all that?" Josh said, as he looked at her confused.

"What else can I do?" She replied, as she released her hold on Charlie, who then stood by her side.

"He left me that", she replied, as she pointed towards a large brown envelope sat on the table nearest the door.

"£15,000, he said I'd get the rest if I left with him. He showed me those photographs too." She said, as she pointed again at the envelope.

Josh, opened the envelope and saw all the wads of money, and a collection of photographs. Charlie walked over to Josh, who handed him the photographs.

"New Zealand, a golf course, and country club for sale? What was he playing at?" Charlie turned to her as he spoke.

"We'd talked about where we'd always wanted to go to, but it was just a dream, nothing more than that. I never thought he'd manage it though." Duffy said, as she looked at both Charlie then to Josh.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"He said he'd been to New Zealand the passed few weeks, as friend of his lives out there, and he saw that for sale. He offered to take me and the boys out there to live. He said he'd not spent a penny of my money. But that his real intention had been to take my money and run. That it had all been a con from the start. But, when he was there he couldn't stop thinking about me, and about what he'd done. So he then showed me receipts for a deposit he put down, out of his own money, on the country club. He then returned to find me. To tell me he was sorry, and to try and see me. So we could start a new life, somewhere I'd always wanted to go to. He said he could build a real business for us there, and we'd never have to worry about anything again." Duffy said, as she looked between Charlie and Josh.

"What?!" Charlie replied.

"And what did you say?" Charlie added.

"That is was a stupid dream, a fantasy, and that I'd never go anywhere with him. He'd stolen my money, broke my heart, and that I'd never trust him, ever again." Duffy replied.

"And what did he say?" Charlie asked.

"He asked me if I loved him. So I told him I could never love him, not after what he put me and the boys through. He then said, I know you love me Lisa. Or you never would have let me in to talk." Duffy said, as she put her head down, shamefully.

"Then you both walked in." She added.

"Oh god Charlie, if you hadn't of walked in, I don't know would have happened." Duffy replied, shaking once again.

"The bloody bastard, I should of hit him when I had the chance!" Charlie said, as he creased his brow in frustration.

"I think we both should of hit him." Josh added, as he looked at his friend, and shook his head.

"Well if he doesn't give you the money by tomorrow we'll have to call the police. Who knows he could be heading for a plane back to New Zealand now for all we know." Charlie said, frustrated.

"Well if he has done, he's left us this." Josh says, as he lifts up a brochure and receipts of the country club in New Zealand.

"He didn't think that through did he?" Josh added, as he smiled triumphantly at Charlie and Duffy.

"Ha, yeah. He didn't expect me to say no." Duffy said, as she grinned for the first time.

"Well, thankfully you did." Charlie replied, as he looked up at her and smiled.

She took a step towards Charlie, puts her hand on his shoulder, then to his cheek, and smiled at him as she said, "I had to, I couldn't leave you", she then gently kissed him.

"Well, ahem, I best leave you two to it then." Josh said, as he stood in the hallway, clearly embarrassed, as he saw his friends kissing.

They broke from their kiss to turn to Josh, as they chuckled slightly, they then both begin to blush.

"I see you two are an item now then?" Josh said, as he grinned at them, and shook his head as he chuckled.

"Erm, yeah, yeah, we are." Charlie said, as he looked at Duffy, then back to Josh, as he draped his arm around Duffy's shoulders.

"Bloody finally. I've had to listen to his drunken ramblings about you for years. And finally, finally, he does something about it. About time too, mate." Josh said, as he winked at Duffy.

"Yes, well, it was his drunken ramblings that almost gave it away." Duffy said, as she giggled at Charlie, then looked back at Josh.

"Huh?" Josh replied.

"Nevermind." She said, as she shook her head.

"For the record, I always told him he should tell you how he felt." Josh replied, as he looked at Duffy, then at Charlie, shaking his head.

"Well I'm pleased you did Josh, coz he is useless isn't he?" Duffy said, as she giggled at Charlie.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he looked up at her.

"What?" Duffy said, as she giggled.

"Well? It took you this long didn't it?" She added.

"Alright, alright." Charlie said, as he smirked back at her.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Josh said, as he winked at them both.

"Thanks Josh, for tonight, and for being a mate." Charlie said, as he looked over at Josh.

"Yeah, to us both, thanks Josh." Duffy said, as Josh turned to her.

"That's what friends are for." Josh said, as he turned to leave out of the front door, closing it behind him.

"Mum?!" Peter said, as he walked down the first few steps of the stairs.

"Peter?" Duffy looked up, horrified that her son was there, she quickly broke free from Charlie's embrace.

"Has Ryan gone now?" Peter asked, as he looked at his Mum, then to Charlie.

"Ryan?" Duffy said, in shock, as she looked over to Charlie.

"Yes, Peter, Ryan's gone now." Charlie said, as he saw the worry in the young boy's face.

"Good." Peter turned to look up the stairs at the top of the landing and nods to his brother Jake.

"Mum!" Jake said, as he runs from his room to the top of the stairs, as both boys come down the stairs.

"Come here boys." Duffy said, as she opened her arms waiting for them.

Both boys come down the stairs sheepishly, and unsure, Jake looked extremely upset, and scared.

"Are you ok Mum?" Jakes asked, as he cuddled into her side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine love. It's ok." Duffy said, as she cuddled him tightly.

"Are you sure Mum?" Peter asked, as he looked at her worryingly.

"Yes, love. It's ok, come here." Peter replied, then came to her other side, and he to hugged into her tightly.

"We didn't know what to do Mum." Peter said, as he looked at her, worry written all over his face.

"We just heard talking, and then the door burst open. And Uncle Charlie and Ryan shouting at each other." Peter added.

"It's ok Peter, Ryan's gone now." Charlie said, as he looked at him.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. For helping Mum." Jake said, as he released his hold of Duffy, then walked over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Um, it's ok Jake. I would never let him hurt your Mum, or any of you boys." Charlie said, as he hugged him back, then released his hold on him to look at him, then to Peter.

"We know Uncle Charlie, thanks". Peter said, as he looked at his Uncle, still standing at his mother's side.

"For everything, for taking care of us, for letting us stay here, for being there for Mum." Peter said, as he held out his hand for Charlie to shake it, as a grown man would do.

"Come here Peter." Charlie said, as he opened his arms to Peter.

Peter walked over to Charlie and hugged him. A young man, but still really a boy, Peter sighed at him, as he tightly squeezed Charlie as he hugged him. Emotions overcoming him a little.

"I'll always be here for you boys, and your Mum." Charlie said, as he looked down at Peter, and Jake.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." Peter said, as he released him, and looked back at his uncle.

"Boys, come on, let's get some hot chocolate and settle you down, hmm?" Duffy said, as she tried to fight back her tears, seeing her boys so visibly shaken, and upset.

-x-

As she kissed her boys goodnight, still sharing her bed, she told them everything would be ok, not to worry, to get some sleep and she'd see them in the morning. As she closed the door to her room she sighed heavily, and retreated down the stairs.

She saw Charlie sat on the couch, nursing a glass of whiskey in his hand, he looked up at her as she entered the room.

"They ok?" He asked, as he moved himself in his chair, so he could reach the bottle of wine on the table. He poured her a drink of white wine, then handed her the glass as she walked over to sit at the couch next to him.

"Yeah, still a bit shaken up, but better now." She said, as she took a sip of her wine.

"And how are you feeling?" Charlie asked, as he turned to her.

"Stupid, really, really stupid." Duffy said, as she shook her head at him, and looked down at her wine glass.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, concerned for her.

"For letting him into my life, the lives of my boys. He's ruined everything." She said, and looked at him regretfully.

"Hey, hey, he's only ruined it if you let him. After tomorrow you'll have the all money back. And everything will be fine." Charlie said, trying to reassure her.

"Will it? The boys though Charlie. They were petrified tonight." She said, as she looked at him horrified.

"I'm sorry, that's all my fault." Charlie said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it wasn't for you Charlie, I have no idea what would have happened." Duffy replied.

"I should have known it was just a ploy to get me out of the house." He said, as he shook his head to himself.

"You weren't to know what he was going to do." She said, as she looked at him.

"No, but I shouldn't have left you alone, you and the boys." He added, as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Charlie. Don't feel guilty because he was playing you, he played us both." She said, as she squeezed his hand.

"God, why didn't I see this, I should of known. I should never have trusted him." She added, she put her hand to her forehead in anguish.

"Duffy, come on, how were you to know he was a con-man?" Charlie said, trying to reassure her.

"God, Charlie, what a bloody mess." She said, as she shook her head.

"Duffy." Charlie replied, as he put his arm around her shoulder, she then turned towards him, putting her head against his chest, and cried.

"It's alright, shh, I'm here, shh, it's ok, it's ok Duffy." He gently whispered, as he rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

-x-


	9. Friends - Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

She sat drumming her fingers on the dining table in the kitchen, as she listened to the high-pitched out of tune hold music, waiting for the advisor to come back to her with an answer.

"Anything?" Charlie asked, sat opposite her.

She shook her head, sighed, then rolled her eyes.

"Mrs Bower, your updated balance is: £300, 465.67. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Could you say that again please?" Duffy asked, shocked, and looked directly at Charlie.

"Of course, your updated balance is: £300,465.67, as of 1pm today." The advisor replied.

"Thank god for that, oh, sorry, yes thank you, and no, that will be all." Duffy said, as her smile beamed back at Charlie, she then hung-up the phone.

"I can't believe it Charlie, he did it, it's all there, the lot, it's over." She added, as she put her hands over her mouth, shaking her head at him with relief.

"Really? He did it, all of it?" Charlie asked, just as shocked.

"Yeah, all of it." She replied.

She then reached for his hands, he squeezed her hands in his.

"It's all over Duffy." He smiled back at her as he spoke.

"The boys, they'll not believe it." She said.

"Well, we can go out and celebrate surely?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can. I can't believe it." She said, as suddenly she sighed heavily, and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's over Duffy, you're free of all this now, he's gone, for good." Charlie said, as he put his hand over both of hers, grasping them tightly to reassure her.

"Yeah, yeah, it is, all over, he is gone for good." Duffy said, as errand tears ran down both her cheeks.

Charlie rose from his chair, and stood at her side, hugging her to him.

"It's ok, you've gotten through it all now. You and the boys can live like you deserve." Charlie said, as she wiped her tears away.

"What'll you tell the boys?" He asked.

"The truth, and about us too." She replied.

"Duffy?" He asked.

"They need to know, this has effected them just as much as me. They know that we'd be lost without you. I'm lost without you. They need to know Charlie."

"Ok." He said, as he looked at her, and he squeezed her shoulder.

He smiled at her, and she rose from her chair. She placed the mobile telephone back onto the receiver. And turned to look at him.

"Why don't we go out tonight? Take them somewhere they enjoy. The bowling alley? A film? Pizza?" He suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, they'd love that. Thanks Charlie." She replied, turning to look at him.

She sighed. Still not believing it was all over with, she now had her money, her boy's would be comfortable, they could go to university, get married, have no financial worries any more. She stood looking at Charlie, smiled at him, and realised that even with all that, financial security, there was no where else she wanted to be. But, to be right here, with Charlie.

"Duffy?" He said, as she saw that she was deep in thought.

"Can we, um, can we stay with you?" Duffy said, as she stood looking at him.

"Really?" Charlie said, a little shocked.

"I'd like to, if that's ok?" She said, as she smiled back at him.

"Of course it is." Charlie said, as he couldn't quite believe it.

Charlie smiled at her, he walked over to her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He took her hands in his as he said:

"You don't know how much that means to me."

She looked into his eyes, then released her hand from his, to then put her hand to his cheek.

"I love you Charlie, I want to be with you."

"I love you too Duffy." He replied, smiling back at her, as they met in a tender emotional kiss.

-x-


End file.
